Festival of Lights
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: At the farmhouse, Caseynardo blossoms over the Festival of Lights they felt the need to honor. Diwali's the triumph of knowledge over ignorance, but ignorance is bliss... HIATUS
1. Coddled

_Author's Note:_

 _This was initially a prompt on Deviant Art, where we were challenged to write a story focusing on a festival. I've always felt the appeal of Diwali, here in the Caribbean it's an important holiday for Guyanese. It's amazing and fun, full of family bonding moment. And so I thought, what if I gave the turtles that opportunity? Starting with some good-cute Caseynardo development, then bonding between the brothers. It ought to be a family fic, not too long, but full of fluff. Don't know where it's heading, but I'd be honored to have you guys in for the ride._

 _Disclaimer: Some Caribbean culture is extremely different from Original Indians, and I do not wish offense upon anyone. This is a fanfiction and I do not own anything._

 _With that said, please, have a light time:_

* * *

Living like a ninja ingrains instinct into you that even near-death experience can't shake off. Yearning for rest when every slight sound makes you near-bolt to the nearest cover. Where every leaf blown against the window forces your heart into double beats, and every owl hooting makes your mind jump to conclusions that some enemy or the other lurks just outside waiting to ambush your unsuspecting family and force you to make another self-sacrificing decision that would bring you _this_ closer to the brink of death- as if you weren't courting your own demise every day.

Or... Leo could just summarize it as a cruel case of insomnia.

The turtle lay in his too-soft bed, staring up at ceilings that could use a good dusting to get rid of the cobwebs threatening to trickle more dust into his eyes. He didn't wear his mask that night- Donnie wouldn't let him. And although the eldest turtle had unwavering appreciation in his brother's concern, he couldn't deny that being on the receiving end of all this smothering was enough to choke him into boredom.

The turtle narrowed his eyes, hands behind his head and rejecting the fluffy pillow that he didn't know what to do with it. There had to be at least four pillows on the bed already- and another four on the floor, complements of one annoyed turtle kicking them off. The sheet was there too, and Leo was well on his way to ripping off the blanket bundled around his feet and throwing it out the closed window.

He was tired. He was alert. He was tired of sleeping. For shell's sake- Leonardo was a _ninja,_ a thriving one if he did say so himself- one that _needed_ constant action because it was ingrained into his life for such a long time, that it was pure torture to be forced to lay in bed. So what if he nearly died three days ago? He had near-death experiences before! And every single time, Donatello would give him a lecture and force him to take medicine- disgusting thing really that Leo would rather live without; Raphael would put him in bed and make sure he stays in bed- touching really, but too stifling; and then there was Mikey- if Mikey tried feeding Leo one more darn thing, the turtle was going to purposely play dead just to emphasize on Raph's point that Mikey was going to make him burst. Then April- April was the worst. She was the one who literally forced the _entire_ family to journey to the farmhouse in the first place- why Master Splinter agreed, was something Leo would never want to understand. But his brothers were enjoying their vacation. And that's one advantage to this horrid 'rest' of his.

The coddling was always nice at first- but Leo liked to be independent. There's only so much a leader can take before he starts to dread Raph popping up _every ten minutes_ to make sure he hadn't left the bed. And Leo could already predict just what times in the night Donnie would 'sneak' in and try to administer some antibiotic for Leo's wounds. Leo could heal himself- Master Splinter could heal him too, but the cruel master had decided to let his eldest recover the long, painful and _boring_ way. Almost as if he expected Leonardo to learn that getting injured on almost _every_ adventure was something he could stop.

Leonardo rolled his eyes, drifting his attention to the tree outside his bedroom window. Master Splinter meant well- but even he should understand that if it meant his family surviving relatively unscathed, Leo would take near-death every single time. That, he wouldn't mind doing. Even if Leo wasn't their leader, his role as the big brother wouldn't let him see his brothers hurt. He'd rather be the one drinking that horrid medicine than having Don whining about under-dosage. He'd rather be the one under constant scrutiny than having Raph grumble about being fine. He'd rather be the one getting force-fed without a stable appetite than having Mikey complaining about the quality of 'sick food' delivered. Leo'd rather himself get hurt, and he'd do it again and again if he had to. And he knew he will.

But being that noble came with a price- horrible, cruel, painful, terrible, agonizing... The turtle let lose something akin to a whine, " _Boredom..._ "

And almost as if somebody heard him, a sharp tap against the window caught Leonardo's attention. Not bothering with the fact that Leo _knew_ it was merely the tree branch against his window, the turtle leaped from his bed. Feet landing on the pillows and relying on his center of balance to trek across the room without falling- or making a sound. Because he knew a trio of turtles slept lightly just around him. Mikey in the room above, Donnie in the room to his left, Raph to his right and April- _April with super hearing-_ below him. All to ensure he wouldn't escape his room- just like what he was doing now.

But Leo wasn't a ninja for nothing, nimble feet unhindered by armor whisked him to the bedroom window, the hinges recently oiled to smoothly slide open. The cool night air greeted the turtle like an old friend caressing his face, beckoning him to take that last leap into the tree to finally do something with his abused attention-span.

Heightened sense with animal instinct combined with training forced the turtle to catch the flicker of light to the left. Like a candle, leading from the barn-house and calling to Leo like a Willow-O'-The-Whisp to the naive wanderer.

There was no hesitation, the turtle spared no glance to the prison bed, had no qualms against jumping through the window, met no obstacle when he jumped from the tree. And he ran like his life depended on it. Towards the light. Towards the mystery. Towards the _excitement._ And most importantly, away from the boredom.

It probably wasn't the wisest decision that the leader could have made, but at that moment, minutes after nine on that near-starless night, Leonardo felt as though any decision he could ever make now wouldn't be as punishing as bed-rest. If _rest_ was even the fitting word. Leo couldn't emphasize enough how oversleeping was a horrible decision. He preferred to be doing _this_ \- running. Action. Excitement. Even if it was most likely a lantern left on by Don. Or maybe... just maybe, Don was still up doing some technical work.

That thought alone caused the leader to make such a sudden stop that he nearly pitched forward again. Heart racing and breaths unusually loud from that short run, the belief that Donatello would send him right back into that horrible bed- or worse, shove another pill down his throat was enough to have him contemplating walking into the woods.

Leonardo turned to his left, the dark trees blending into the shadows like a badly-lit stage, the lack of stars making it difficult to see just where the forest met the skies. And if it weren't for the lone light in the distance, he would have believed he were dreaming. But his dreams weren't the most pleasant ones, and if this were a dream, some monster- most likely with a metal helmet or pink tentacles- would have already dragged a still Raph away.

The leader snapped his attention back to the farmhouse- pushing those uncannily detailed images down into the depths of his mind. It was too late in the night to think of such- or in his case, too early. They were near-nocturnal. Being ninjas, and turtles at that. Night were when they were alive, and once again Leonardo reminded himself of the utter cruelty his brothers had subjected him to when they locked the bedroom window so he wouldn't escape.

"Leo?"

 _When did Casey get so sneaky?!_

* * *

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Cardboard Box

_Author's Note:_

 _Second chapter's here! And there's more cultural moments here, but mostly, Caseynardo. Caseynardo everywhere._

* * *

Leonardo whipped around, hands defensive and feet ready to aim a harsh kick even though having registered just who it was behind that cardboard box. A muffled shout met his hearing, "Leo! Wait!"

Leonardo waited while his thought-to-be-attacker protested, "It's me- you know... Casey! Your buddy Case,"

The turtle bit in his smile, feeling oddly playful that night, kept his arms locked in place, "Who?"

A gasp that sounded all kinds of offended, "It's _me_ Blue! Casey. Casey Jones. Awesome dude? Hockey player? Um... Raph's best bud?"

Leonardo waited a second before replying as seriously as he could, "Doesn't ring a bell."

One defeated sigh later, and the boy blocked by the box answered, "Maybe you don't recognize me cause I'm out of uniform."

Leonardo's eyes bulged- this he _had_ to see, and he jumped to the left so he could meet Casey's widened eyes, "You're wearing casual!"

And Leo would be lying if he said Casey's didn't look appealing in blue. The boy had exchanged his black and grey uniform for one pale aqua hoodie. Leo couldn't deny the light color made the near-red of the boy's eyes stand out against his light skin. Similar black jeans, but he lacked the bandanna around his forehead. And his hair- for shell's sake… His hair was down and flying all around his face as though it had a life of its own.

Casey pulled back, eyes competing with Leonardo for size, "And you're wearing _nothing_!"

Way to rub it in. Leonardo's face fell, wearing a deadpan expression as he expressed, "This barely makes a difference Casey,"

The human shook his head, hair bouncing all around in a way Leo was sure he never took note before, "Nu-uh Blue, mask-less you makes your eyes look bigger,"

Eye ridges narrowing, Leo asked, "Is that a good thing... or a bad thing?" -because he _had_ to know.

Casey's eyes absolutely twinkled when he answered, "It's adorable Blue!"

And if Leo had another chance to answer, he wouldn't have- because the blush flooding into his face that dark night was enough to render him speechless. A nod was all he managed. And maybe a tiny awkward chuckle.

Casey didn't get the hint that the complement was enough, the boy emphasized on how much he liked the weapon-less turtle, "You know what Blue? You have this innocent look going about here, the big blue eyes and that half-smile. Doesn't mean you mean weak- no! More like... more like you can be cute- or even gentle one minute, and next you'll whip out some awesome ninja moves. That's something. -That's some top-notch attractive stuff!"

Being called adorable was one thing- attractive made Leo wish he could duck into his shell like Mikey- because Casey was making him burn up. And Leo ought to make him stop- but it wasn't a bad thing. It felt… nice? Leo ought to return the complement, so he did.

The turtle swallowed the lump in his throat, and tilted his head to pull on a half-smile, "I like how you look in blue Casey,"

The boy's eyes widened, and he turned his face behind the box, "Um… thanks Blue."

Leo took a tip from Casey's obliviousness from earlier, and he jumped to the opposite side of the box to flash Casey a brilliant grin, "I'm serious Casey! It makes your eyes pop."

"You… really think so?"

"I bet you don't even know how irresistible you look right now,"

Wait. That came out wrong. Leo took a step back just as Casey flushed to near-match the red-banded turtle they both knew would question why they were both outside in the dead of the night making each other blush. Leonardo turned to the side, focusing on the large box in the boy's arms that didn't look heavy at all. Yet he offered to help.

"You… ugh- need help with that Casey?" Leonardo gestured to the box, and it was enough to snap some normalcy back into their situation, "What is it anyways?"

Casey shrugged, "Cotton. Lots and lots of cotton."

A beat of silence, before the turtle asked slowly, "Why?"

"I'm making a _diya_."

One beat. Another. And one more for good measure before the turtle asked, "What."

Casey gave an awkward chuckle, gripping the box slightly more, "It's a clay lamp… You use oil and cotton to light it with,"

Leo gestured to the house behind them, eyes betraying his confusion, "Are we out of flashlights…? Donnie ought to have extra batteries somewhere."

Casey shook his head roughly, "Oh no Blue! We got flashlights."

"Then…" Leo made a circle with his hands at the box, "Why the… _diya_?"

Casey sighed, as though having being burdened with a back-breaking task. But in a deep breath uncannily close to Leonardo making a review of one of their plans, Casey started off, "The _diya_ is special Leo. It just doesn't mean making a light- it has significance. It's a part of a tradition going back for decades."

If Leo hadn't felt uneducated before, now he had the odd feeling of standing before a teacher who would sit with him and make sure he understood everything about this… _diya_.

Leonardo nodded slowly, stepping beside Casey to peer into the top of the box, "So… we use the cotton, and the… uh... oil, to put in the clay lamps to make the... _diyas_?"

"You got it Blue!" Casey grinned and lowered the box for the shorter male, "I break off a piece of the cotton and roll in into a string, then soak it in the oil and put it in the lamp. Then we light the lamp and make a design with it."

Leo blinked slowly, "We drip the oil onto the ground and make a design?"

"Huh? No!" Casey honestly looked so surprised that Leo couldn't help retreating a step back, "What makes you think that?"

But Casey saw the hurt look. And Casey saw the confusion. And Casey saw the wide blue eyes darting to the side as though he would run any moment. As though he made a mistake and was intruding on something personal. And Casey recognized that look. And he knew just how he was going to fix it. With a little bit of light.

Casey sent Leonardo a soft smile, and stepped forward, keeping eye contact with the turtle when he said, "Come with me Leo, I'll show you what to do."

When Leo didn't hesitate to walk with Casey, the boy knew he made the right decision. And he was sure Leo wasn't doubting it either- because those brilliant blue eyes unhindered by the mask was shining as though making up for the lack of stars in the darkest of nights.


	3. Clay

_Author's Note:_

 _Some gentle stuff here, still awkwardness between these two. But it's going to be as much fluff as I can push in, your thoughts so far? The cultural aspect is light, but evident. No flames please!_

* * *

The turtle was quiet company when journeying to the back of the farmhouse. Silently stepping across the fallen leaves that Autumn night and making absolutely no loud breaths in those two minutes it took to reach the barn back door. Casey held the box with one hand, balancing it on his hip to push open the door.

He braced with his back, using sheer determination to coax the door open inch by inch- until it managed to leave an opening big enough for the boy to squeeze through. Casey stood on his tiptoes and hit the switch with his nose to send light into the barn. Leonardo arched an eye ridge- and with one hand, propelled the door to its full potential. Casey didn't say a word- grateful the turtle didn't say a thing either.

Leonardo wouldn't have said a thing in any case- because the sight before him stole his breath.

If he thought the barn was messy before… this was a completely different thing. Leonardo blinked twice, bracing the door because how else could he stand upright without stumbling back?

"Are those…" his voice returned slowly, "Clay pots?"

Casey turned around, eyes widening and then reverting his attention to Leonardo with a sheepish smile, "Yeah… At least… what's left of them."

Casey was right to say 'what's left of them'. What could have been tiny little bowls were now broken into shards here and there, a lucky few cracked but most well burnt until black. Some of the brown had been painted white, a couple blue and green. There were odd ones shaped horrible before being cracked, and others so perfect they looked near clean. All contributing to a large pile that blended in so well with the dull brown of the barn that Leo wouldn't have noticed it from the distance of the farm.

Only one word managed to escape the turtle, "How…?"

Casey put his box down next to at least three other boxes of cotton before him, and put his hands on his hips, "They were always here. For years… Just behind the other junk we have back here."

Leonardo nodded, his feet itching to check if any pottery shards had managed to find their way to Casey's bare feet. Because why the boy chose to go bare foot that night was beyond Leonardo- and he asked, "How are we cleaning this up?"

Casey didn't hesitate, "You're helping?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, as though the answer were obvious to the boy all alone, "Of course, and then you'll be showing me how to make a _diya_ … right?"

Casey's jaw slackened, and he slowly nodded, "Yeah… if you still wanna."

Leo knelt down, picking up a chipped little clay bowl that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, "Or show me first, then I'll help clean."

Casey shoved a thumb behind him, and to the large table that could have been a dining table once, "I've got an example here. Just gotta relight it."

"Perfect," Leo jumped up, cradling his little pot when he followed Casey, "Then we decorate… right?"

Casey shrugged again, eyes lifting to the roof, "I only wanted to make one or two… for respect to Auntie Baby but-"

Leo had to cut him off with a perplexed, "Aunty _who?_ "

Casey turned, head tilting so his hair fell over his ear and onto one shoulder, "Aunty Baby. She was a friend of my grandma. She's err… from the Caribbean- you know, South America. A ugh… Indo-Guyanese I think."

Casey gestured to the clayware behind them, "She used to put up the diyas every year, around this time. She said it was her tradition, and even after she died Grandma and I continued it."

Then Casey's eyes glimmered, red radiating flames rivalling dancing fire, "We make a bunch of sweet meets and light diyas, some years we make awesome _rangoli_ and then there's this awesome story about a saint or something making a journey so they would light the way to guide him home. -The food's always vegetarian though, but don't let that stop you from eating a bunch. Then sometimes I gotta wear this _kurta_ which is really close to one of you guy's Japanese dress thingy and... And…"

Leo was lost- and it was only too well displayed on his face. The frozen posture in addition to his wide eyes, mouth struggling to say something other than, "What?"

Casey blinked slowly, as though reminding himself that this mutant turtle was as innocent as could be to the traditions of anything other than Japan and things he saw in New York. Leonardo winced, head turning away from the still look of Casey to awkwardly rub his arm.

The blue eyed male glanced up to the ceiling, noticing the bigger cobwebs with little bundles of their prey still hanging about. A few lights, sending golden glow into the barn was their only source, but at the front… Leonardo tilted his head, leaning back so he was forced to put one leg in the air for balance so he could glimpse a lone light flickering at the front.

"It that a _diya_ back there?"

Casey arched a brow at Leonardo's strange pose, balancing the diya in one hand while leaning back so he almost looked as though he were lying down, "I lit one already. Just for show."

"To show what?"

To say Leo didn't resemble Mikey at that moment would be an unforgivable lie. But the different shades of blue made the difference stand out- because Mikey had lighter eyes. And Leo's were deeper in blue. How Casey knew that difference, was something he never thought about before.

"To show…" Casey lifted his hands, twirling them around for the words to come flying at him, "To decorate you know? Like… practice before the real thing,"

Leo straightened his posture, nodding to himself as though realizing something, "You mean… you put the clay pots- I mean, _diyas_ on the ground to make a design?"

Casey nodded, a small smile edging on his lips, "Exactly- but this year I'm making a small one,"

Ever curious in the ways of new things, Leonardo tilted his head, and cradling his little clay pot closer he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm doing it alone this year,"

Something about Casey's lamentable tone caused the turtle to sigh. Something… forlorn about the expression looked so off on the usually bright face of the only human boy on their team. Eyes glancing down and hands tightly grit as though holding back a wave of emotion- it wasn't ugly… There's no way Leo would ever say Casey looked ugly… but it wasn't something Leo would like to see. And in a split second, Leonardo determined that he was going to try his utmost to make sure that look stays off his face.

"You're not alone Casey," Leonardo raised his head sigh, catching the boy off his guard, "I'm with you- I'll help."

And the leader inside didn't need any mask when he announced, "We're going to make this a holiday we'll never forget,"

The turtle held up his little clay pot, "Where's the fire? Let's start burning some oil."

Leonardo strode straight past a wide-eyed Casey, and onto the table where a large glass bottle of brown oil was filled to the brim, "We duck the cotton in oil right?"

Casey waited a moment, and when Leonardo turned, he found the most childish grin of utter gratitude on the boy's face, mingled with what could only be excitement, "Right!"

And they began. Starting off a holiday to remember.


	4. Concern

_Author's Note: This chapter is a bit quicker, and I try to keep the situation light. Pun intended._

* * *

Dealing with fire was something Leo didn't expect to be so wary. At least, Casey made it worry-worthy. That boy was a danger-magnet. And fire was a danger- a tool only to be used in the most necessary of instances. Because at any moment, it could drift and overcome you and overpower you and destroy the very things you hold dear and scar not only your skin but also your life without hesitation or a drop of mercy...

So Leonardo had quite a lot on his mind to see Casey struggling with a matchbox over a large cardboard box of cotton with spilled oil onto the table next to the wooden barn wall and wearing nothing safe. Leonardo was far worse off- he was holding the clay pot and waiting for Casey to light it.

After a minute of Casey muttering to the box, and a dozen broken matches later, Leonardo announced, "Casey it's cold."

The boy stuck his tongue out at the side, managing to speak, "Uh-uh." His tongue returned to its rightful place, "I got these just an hour ago!"

"From where exactly?"

"Kitchen cabinet,"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed, and his smile stretched to one side, "Casey- they're cobwebs on the box."

"So? It just means it was in an old storage place,"

"The box is falling apart."

"It could still light!"

"You've broken almost all the matches,"

"I've got some more,"

"They wouldn't light,"

"Well I'm betting they would!"

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

" _Wouldn't_."

"Darn right they would."

"I highly doubt it,"

"You highly doubt everything,"

Leonardo arched an eye ridge, "Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Casey huffed, throwing another piece of matchstick onto the table, "It means you always find faults in everything."

Leo shook his head, missing the way his bandanna was supposed to fly around him, "That's not true!"

Casey paused, and lifted his eyes to catch Leo's, "It's true blue. You're always pointing out what could go wrong in missions,"

Leo scoffed, and folded one arm, "It's my _job_ to make sure you all are safe,"

Casey rolled his eyes, taking a pair of matchsticks to attempt to light them simultaneously, "That's hypocritical of you Blue,"

Leo choked on what could very well be his own spit, "What? Me? A hypocrite? _How?_ "

Casey rolled his shoulders, crouching forward to concentrate on the task at hand, "You say you're pointing out faults to protect us when we're on missions, but when it comes to your _stupid_ solo-missions. You always end up getting hurt. Stupidly hurt- that you could usually avoid when we're around."

Casey bent his neck lower, eyes squinting, "You're a hypocrite because you're always focusing on safety and blah-blah-blah carefulness, but when you do stupid stuff, you always forget to watch your own back- er… shell. And that's stupid of you Leo. You're acting stupid."

Leonardo literally winced, and he murmured a soft, "Ouch…"

Then Casey spared a glance to Leonardo, and rolled his eyes, "Truth hurts Little Boy Blue."

The boy twisted his head, making his hair fall onto his shoulders. And warning bells went off in Leonardo's head when he saw that the boy's dark locks fell right into the way of his match. The action was involuntary, the turtle brushing Casey's hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

Casey paused, and Leonardo moved his hand to do the same to the other side, with Casey ramrod all the while. A beat of silence, then the boy whispered, "Thanks,"

"Anytime."

Leonardo turned to the back, and jabbed a finger in the pile of cracked pots, "We ought to sort these out first."

Casey agreed, and they found their way over to the pile of pots. Most at the front were in good condition, so they made themselves useful to pick them out. While they inspected the clay pots, Leonardo let his thoughts wander.

 _Wait… Did Casey just call him…_

Leo asked with a hint of annoyance, "Did you just call me _Little Boy Blue?_ "

Casey shrugged again, sending a small glare to the turtle, "Well you ain't bigger than me,"

Leo folded both arms this time, "Still could kick your but,"

"Psh- yeah, but I'm taller,"

"Height has _nothing_ to do with this,"

"Still means you're little,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not."

This could go on forever. And as an older sibling, Casey knew it from heart. But it didn't mean he would let Leo win.

"Are too Blue!"

Leonardo's eyes twitched, and Casey couldn't help but grin at the way the turtle whined, "I am _not_ little!"

He couldn't resist, "You're short."

"So's Raph!"

"Raph's got a temper,"

Leonardo spluttered, "What's _that_ got to do with anything?"

Casey replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It means he could hold his own,"

And the boy jammed a finger against Leonardo's plastron, "And you can't."

Casey added, "Cause you act stupid."

Silence… wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But when Leonardo fell silent, a prickle of fear ran up Casey's spine as though he had crossed some line. But all worry washed away when Leo avoided his eyes and said, "I do _not_."

Casey's grin just couldn't be contained, "Do too."

And so their pointless conversation carried on well into the night. But at least in an hour's time and enough wasteful 'arguments', some of clay pots had been rendered proper. And you know what? Both of them were smiling. Even though Leo knew that they weren't even halfway done. And that the dawn would probably catch them both unprepared, but for once, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	5. Conked Out

_Author's Note: New chapter! And this has a teensy bit of violence, be warned!_

* * *

If Leonardo had to curl one more cotton piece into another fat string he was going to dump the whole thing onto the floor- no, not onto the floor, that would ruin the perfectly good wool. Leo would dump it on Casey, yes, that's a better alternative.

If he saw Casey here that is…

Because the human boy had suddenly announced to take a bathroom break and it wasn't until an hour had passed that Leo accepted that he had been abandoned. By Casey of all people- just when he was beginning to get to know the guy better.

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "Talk about turtle luck,"

Nothing but himself answered of course, "But… at least it's better than being bored alone…"

Leo's attention drifted from his hands and to the house in the distance, "Better than insomnia in bed…"

And that thought put a bittersweet smile onto his face. Staring up at the ceilings wasn't as good as staring at the lantern here. Even if there were about a hundred little clay pots around him. Leo dusted his hands from the little strings insistent on clinging to him.

"There, a hundred rolls," he said aloud, "All neatly laid out,"

And it looked pretty too. There's something calming about looking at the work you've done, and Leo _almost_ regretted wishing he had finished faster. Now there was nothing left to do. Except… lay out the hundred clay pots as well… and maybe put them together?

Leo picked up a roll of cotton, twirling it between his fingers and watching a certain pot. It would make sense to put the roll in… maybe twist it inside? Then the oil, and light it… right?

Leo blew a soft breath, "I should have asked Casey."

"Asked me what?"

Never before had the turtle spun so fast than in that moment- and it was almost natural instinct that sent the fist flying to a rather crunchable face. But it wasn't anything natural to see so much red on Leo's hand when it took him two seconds to realize who was now lying on the ground.

Leo's eyes grew to saucers, and he whispered in an unfortunately high voice, "Casey?"

No answer- and a sudden cold thought occurred to Leonardo that he would be placing flowers on his _own_ grave if he had killed the boy. Because _this much blood wasn't normal!_

Leonardo dropped to his knees, and for a moment, he wondered where all his calm was in a moment like this- where Casey needed him. Leo ran his eyes over the boy's body, and it was a rather sad thing to see such a nice color stained with the red. Red that was coming from the boy's mouth- but at least he was breathing.

Leo dropped his head onto his plastron, and a few breaths were all it took for the calm-in-the-storm mode to kick in. Leo reached out to the boy, pulling the sticky hair away from the lips. The blood wasn't trickling anymore- the wound wasn't deep. Casey was going to be fine, he'll have a major ache tomorrow, but he'll be fine.

Leonardo hovered his hands over the boy's face, then stood to retrieve a handful of cotton. Blood sapped up and with Casey looking less like a horror movie victim, Leo found himself relaxed in the soothing action. Casey wasn't so troublesome when dead…

And that thought held put a dark humor twist to Leo's smile, "Heh."

Yet, it served him right. Who told him to sneak up on Leo like that- even though the fact that he _managed_ to sneak up on the usually vigilant turtle was enough to convince Leo he needed to start training again. Although, these nights he was a bit more distracted. Perhaps Casey just got lucky.

The boy groaned, and Leo winced for him when he pulled yet another sticky strand away from his face, "Casey?"

Another moan that Leo was sure Casey was sure he had no idea where he was, "In a minute coach…"

Leo snickered, sitting up and opting to wave a hand over the boy's relatively clean face, "Take your time,"

"Mhm…" Casey turned, and he curled up into his side as though he was on the verge of falling asleep, "Can I sit the next game out?"

Leo arched an eye ridge, but he doubted it was good to let Casey continue to believe he was playing another hockey game, "No. Get up."

"Aww man…"

Leo chuckled, and it was then Casey jumped up with wide eyes, "Leo?"

The smile flew right off the turtle's face, but he nodded in response, "You're not playing hockey Casey,"

The boy scrunched his eyes, then rubbed the back of his head and winced when he opened his mouth to speak, "I knew that."

"Sure," Leo threw him a smile.

And Casey grimaced one back, "Sorry 'bout taking so long."

Leo reached for the bloodied wool scattered about Casey, "You don't have to apologize,"

Casey muttered, "Food took longer than I thought."

And at this, Leo froze, "Food?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah- was bringing some snacks out here for us,"

"Oh…"

 _Oh._

And Leo couldn't stop himself from admitting, "That's… nice."

Casey shrugged as though he weren't groggy and almost dead a few minutes ago, "It's the least I could do,"

Casey continued, "After all- you're helping me out here when you could have been asleep,"

"Actually Case," Leo lifted a finger, blinking away suddenly moist eyes, "I couldn't sleep,"

Casey turned, eyes strangely soft when he said, "Huh. Always took you for an insomniac."

Leo nodded once more, and turned to the clay pots they had earlier sorted, "When are we going to finish this?"

Casey leaped up, then wavered on his feet. Leo was by his side in a moment, hand steady on his elbow. Casey didn't shake him off- but did marvel at the fact that the cotton rolls were neatly done.

"Thanks," was Leo's soft reply, keeping a grip on the boy's elbow, "What do we do next?"

Casey turned, and looked down at the turtle with a brilliant grin that Leo realized he rather liked, "We eat,"

Casey gestured to the farmhouse, "Midnight snack?"

"Yes please,"

And Leo withdrew his hand in favor of folding it behind his shell. His hands were safer there anyways.

And it wasn't until they both stepped into the cold night air did Casey exclaim, "Did you just knock me out with a punch?"

Silence, then in synchrony, "Ninja reflexes,"

They were both chuckling in two seconds flat.

* * *

 _Promises of fluff in the next chapter!_


	6. Chilly

_Author's Note:_ _Master Splinter can be meddling sometimes, just a bit, but I love the fluff in this chapter._

* * *

Note to self- nighttime walks were colder than expected. Leo wished he had at least brought a coat- not that he wasn't used to walking around near half-naked all his life… but moonless windy nights were the ideal time to be covered from head to toe.

If Leo wanted, he could have told Casey something. The boy walked beside the turtle, silently focusing on his feet before him. Leo would too- the floor was dark and threatened to trip him- but Leo could only concentrate on the biting wind that wanted to turn Casey's hair into a bird's nest.

"What's wrong Blue?"

Casey didn't stop, so Leo didn't. The turtle shrugged, and brought his hands up to his own shoulders, "Nothing…"

For some reason unknown to Leo, the words slipped out his mouth as though he were perfectly fine with them, "Just a bit chilly."

Casey's head snapped up- deep eyes wide with something akin to surprise, "Aww shell! You're cold-blooded right,"

"More or less," was the turtle's soft response, but he kept trudging on even when Casey delivered wide glances to him.

"So… Leo… want my sweater or anything?"

Yes. Yes Leonardo did. "No Casey- I'm good,"

And at that, the boy snorted and made a direct stop. Leo watched with wide eyes as Casey pulled himself out of his light sweater and handed it to Leo. That left the boy in a meager T-shirt- grey.

"What is it with you turtles and pride?" Casey grinned down at Leo, "Just take it. I can hear your teeth chattering Blue,"

 _Oops._

But Leo didn't refuse the sweater- in fact, he pulled it closer around him and wiggled into it. It wasn't as big as he expected- tight around his shell but not uncomfortable. Stretchy enough to provide some resistance, but not nearly enough to keep him warm.

And it smelled like Casey.

The blush that overtook Leo came hard and fast- covering his face and making his insides all fluttery. It smelled exactly the way the boy beside him did. It smelled like the dust Casey was in earlier. It lingered of the blood of Casey earlier rubbed onto it. It radiated his murky scent, unique to him alone. It hinted of sweat, of oil and of grass. Of chicken feed and tea and hand sanitizer.

Leo let lose a content sigh, that silly smile appearing on his face and whispering, "Smells like you…"

Casey chuckled, and Leo snapped to him with wide eyes. The boy sent the turtle a grin, "Like it?"

"What? No!" Leo smacked his head away, "I just… I ugh… don't mind it…"

Lair- Leo found himself relishing in the aroma. But Casey pursed his lips and asked, "Thought you'd like it- cause it's blue, and you're Blue."

"Oh,"

Leonardo tried not to inhale too deeply, and when he did, he tried not to make it obvious. But how is it that suddenly Casey smells good? Usually he smelled… normal? But now… it's a nice smell. What was wrong with Leo? He blamed the lack of excitement in his life.

"So Leo…"

"Yeah?"

"I like how you look in my sweater,"

No amount of legendary cool could have stopped the turtle from sputtering out in a fit of butterfly words. And Casey's beam wasn't helping the situation either- if Leo continued like this, he's going to burn up with all this blushing about.

"But… I like how _you_ look in the sweater," Leo admitted, calling upon luck to keep himself from stuttering, "Blue suits you,"

"Ha? Really?"

That's a nice laugh- since when did Casey have such a nice laugh? Or was it Leo who was imaging things- Casey's never laughed like this before, so… gentle but jolly- any other time he was just loud and annoying. Leo liked this change- almost as much as he liked the sweater smell.

They reached the farmhouse far too soon- and Leo was rudely reminded of his bedroom prison when he saw the window open. Sending it a deep frown, he voiced out loud that he should close it. Casey offered to clamber up and lock it in, then the smart part of Leo said that he'd close it when they enter the house through the easy way- door.

He almost missed the shadow of a certain ninja master in the doorway. But Leo caught the swish of the robes a bit too early- and he jumped back into Casey- sending the boy tumbling to the floor in a very undignified heap.

"Master Splinter!" Leo had the odd urge to salute his father, "I didn't know you were up…"

Their father had yet to emerge, "Goodnight Leonardo, Casey,"

"Oh hey Master Splinter," Casey easily picks himself up- totally oblivious to how stiff Leonardo had gotten, "Midnight snack?"

Leonardo eyed the door- specifically the one they'd come in from. Did Master Splinter see his fumbling session? If so, what did his father think? Did his father _know_? Did he know more than Leo did?

The turtle didn't know what to think- but he snapped back into the present when his father asked him if he wanted a cup of tea. Leo dumbly nodded.

Whatever Casey did- he was good. So good that there wasn't even the initial awkwardness, it all evaporated and Casey practically swaggered to the kitchen. Leo's walk was far more dignified- and he contemplated ditching the sweater. Soothing himself with the thought that now maskless he was technically naked, Leo convinced himself that wearing the sweater was the polite thing to do.

Not that either his father nor friend cared- but Leo did. He cared that Casey suddenly had manners to drink tea and have a casual conversation with his father. He cared that Master Splinter practically ignored the sweater- and most of all, Leo cared that he felt guilty. For what? Sneaking out, no- he did that way too often. Yet people call _Raph_ the expert.

Where was Raph anyways? Sleeping? Likely. Leo let his thoughts wonder once more, and only barely paying attention, but he was shocked into senses when he heard Casey spoke his name.

"-and then I gave Leo my sweater- it's sometimes easy to forget that they're cold blooded."

Leo could have sworn that Master Splinter was smirking into his tea, "Indeed."

"Yeah, I would have hugged him- but I don't think Leo would have liked that."

This time, Leo _knew_ his father was smiling, "One can never know, unless one tries."

"Good point- I'll keep that in mind next time he plays stubborn,"

Was Leo imagining things, or did Sensei just wink at him? It had to be the former-the night was getting to Leo, too much oil must have gotten into his senses. His father wasn't usually that playful- or hinting either. Was he encouraging Leo? Or worse, setting him up?

Leo didn't know what to think- especially when Master Splinter retired once more with a few parting words, "Do not let the opportunity pass, perhaps the darkest nights hold the most light."

Leo turned crimson- sometimes, he detested his father's meddling. But most of all, he's never appreciated Casey's obliviousness more than-

The boy let lose a huge sigh, dipping into his chair, "Is it just me- or was he trying to set you up? Like seriously, I saw that wink Blue. What's that all about?"

Leo hurriedly drank his heated tea. Logic said that you couldn't talk if you're drinking tea. So Leo let this beverage last for a good three minutes.

 _What was going on?_


End file.
